


That's It, It's Split

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: It won't recover.





	That's It, It's Split

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this photo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/701154235719385798/  
and this comic:   
(Too lazy to find the comic now, will find it later)

Romulus (Roman + Remus fusion) was enjoying his time being Creativity. Giving Thomas ideas, acting, his favorite things to do. But also joking around and messing with Logan. The two brothers rarely unfused, and only did when they were mad at each other or had to go to sleep. But other than that, they loved being fused.

Until one day.

They both woke up, unfused as usual. Except, Roman was with the Light Sides and Remus was with the Darks. 

Roman shot up, running out to face the Lights.

“PUT US BACK TOGETHER!” He screamed in pure rage. The other two, Logan and Patton, jumped. 

“What do you mean, kiddo?” Patton walked up, placing his hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman slapped his hand away. 

“MY BROTHER! MY OTHER HALF?!” Tears were streaming down his face. “HE’S GONE! WHERE IS HE?!”

Remus was screaming the same thing over with the Darks, Deceit and Virgil. 

“PUT. US. BACK!!” Remus screamed, leaving a terrified Virgil and an alarmed Deceit. So, Deceit went to meet up with the Lights, primarily Patton. 

“Patton!” Deceit called out. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh, thank god. Look,” Deceit showed Remus to Patton. “What should we-”

“ROMAN!” Remus screamed out.

“REMUS!” Roman followed, running after the other. They both crashed into eachother.

“I missed you!” They cried in unison. They started to fuse. Logan ran, dragging them apart.

“I’m sorry, you two, but you are too dangerous since one of you is a Dark Side and the other a Light. Your fusion will be no more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry I have so many SS fanfics..


End file.
